Tsubaki Flower
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY Jihan] Minseok tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya. "memangnya kau tahu arti dari bunga ini?" tanyanya. Chanyeol terdiam, menggigit bibirnya gugup karena, sial, dia buta soal arti dan makna bunga. / Chanyeol x Xiumin.


**Title : Tsubaki Flower**

**Genre : Romance (failed fluff)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), and other EXO members**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Inspired by : Komik **_**Smile, Himiko!**_** Karya NAKAJIMA Yuka**

**Note : **_**Requested by**_** Jihan, salah satu temenku di acc **_**twitter**_**. Sebenernya dia minta **_**Opposites Magnet**_** dijadiin yaoi ver. Tapi pas aku tawarin boleh pake cerita lain dia bilang 'terserah', jadi, aku buat FF ChanMin baru. Semoga kamu suka~**

**Summary : **Minseok tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya. "memangnya kau tahu arti dari bunga ini?" tanyanya. Chanyeol terdiam, menggigit bibirnya gugup karena, _sial_, dia buta soal arti dan makna bunga.

**_twentae_**

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian mengembuskan udara yang sempat berada di rongga mulutnya itu dengan kasar. Jika kalian menemukan nama Park Chanyeol pada rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, dan jika kalian bertanya-tanya siapa penyebab masuknya seorang Park Chanyeol kedalam rumah sakit jiwa, maka jawabannya hanya satu.

Kim. _Perfection_. Minseok.

_Sunbaenim_nya yang satu itu tidak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum manisnya kepada publik. Chanyeol kembali mendengus, tidakkah Minseok melihatnya? Murid pindahan Cina itu—yang namanya Chanyeol lupakan namun ia cukup yakin namanya mengandung kata Xing—menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh makna. Saat bibirnya ikut mengulum senyum ketika Minseok tersenyum, ketika tawanya yang merdu keluar begitu Minseok cemberut. Sial, Kim Minseok benar-benar seseorang yang gemar memperlihatkan sisi menariknya.

"A-yo _wassup_?" sapa suara baritone di belakang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk meladenimu, Yifan," Chanyeol berujar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xing-atau-siapapun-itu yang kini tengah melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Minseok, membuat wajah mereka hanya selisih beberapa centi dan Minseok masih tersenyum bak malaikat jatuh dari langit.

Yifan memutar bola matanya, "_it's _Kris, Yeol. K-r-i-s." Yifan— atau Kris— atau entahlah, berkata, bahkan bersusah payah mengeja namanya agar Chanyeol mengerti.

"Terserah. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak sedang ingin meladenimu." Remasan Chanyeol pada kaleng soda semakin mengerat begitu Minseok dan si murid pindahan Cina berjalan keluar dari kantin sekolah, dengan tangan Minseok yang melingkar di bahu pemuda itu dan tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggang Minseok. Sekali lagi, sial.

Yifan mengikuti pandangan mata Chanyeol, menatap kedua makhluk itu hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada—

"Apa yang kau lihat Yifan?" Chanyeol mendesis begitu melihat pandangan mata Yifan terarah pada sesuatu yang berada di bagian bawah tubuh Minseok. Sesuatu yang hanya dilihat oleh seseorang yang cabul. Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, memasang wajah datar seakan-akan dirinya tidak melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan.

"Apa?"

"Tch, berpura-pura tidak tahu."

Yifan menyeringai, "Yeol-_chan_, kau menyukai Seokkie-_chii_?" tanya Yifan dengan aksen Jepang yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk wajahnya. Chanyeol meringis pelan mendengar aksen sok imut yang Yifan gunakan, demi apapun, ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan tarian _Give It To Me_ milik _girlband_ Sistar dibanding harus mendengar nada sok imut Yifan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan… uh, jangan gunakan nada itu lagi. Kau membuatku ingin muntah, Yifan." Chanyeol berujar. Yifan menyeringai, "hei, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Hormati aku sedikit, bocah ingusan. Dan lagi, kalau kau lupa, Minseok itu teman sekelasku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa malunya dirimu jika aku mengumumkan pada seisi kelas bahwa Minseok mempunyai penggemar rahasia dari murid kelas satu?"

Oh, Wu Yifan memang terkenal dengan taktik liciknya yang memuakkan.

Chanyeol mengerang, "kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau menantangku? Mau bertaruh?" Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sial kau Wu Yifan. Terkutuklah kau dan otak kotormu itu." Chanyeol melempar kaleng soda yang menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya terhadap momen romantis Minseok dan si murid pindahan Cina kepada Yifan, pemuda itu menghindar dengan mudah, membuat kaleng itu jatuh menimpa keramik lantai, menimbulkan bunyi 'klontang' yang keras.

"Aww, _baby _Chanyeol jatuh cinta~" goda Yifan, menyikut rusuk Chanyeol, "kau sudah berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, 'kan? Atau kau sadar bahwa sebenarnya kau ini bukan siapa-siapa Minseok dan justru hanya akan menjadi parasit dalam kehidupannya sehingga kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meratapi nasib menyedihkanmu dan—"

Sebelum Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menendang tulang kering pemuda itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan pekikan yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh wanita-wanita pada film horor. Tapi karena Yifan yang mengeluarkan pekikan itu, maka pekikan itu adalah pekikan jantan, atau begitulah Yifan bersikeras. "astaga! Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu betapa mahalnya karya Tuhan, jangan merusaknya!" Yifan mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang kini membiru. Cengiran muncul di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Menurutmu aku harus menayatkan perasaanku atau tidak?"

"Sudah kukatakan kau ini parasit dalam kehidupannya, Yeol," Yifan berujar dengan nada sarkastis. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, "aku serius, Yifan."

"_Hyung_, aku ini _Hyung_mu, bocah tengik."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "oke, terserah. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana, _Noona_?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menggunakan nada sarkastis. Yifan mengumpat 'bocah tengik' dan memilih untuk mengabaikan ejekan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa sampai wajahnya keriput pun, pertengkarannya dan Chanyeol belum berakhir.

"Nyatakan saja." Yifan berujar, seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal termudah di dunia. Chanyeol mengerang pelan, "ini tidak semudah yang kau kira, _Hyung_." Rengeknya, ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam cinta, berbeda dengan Yifan yang bahkan mempunyai mantan kekasih yang sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi dengan jari tangan.

Yifan merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, permen karet. Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian mengunyah permen karetnya dengan malas, "berikan ia bunga, atau sesuatu klise yang seperti itu." _Plop_, balon dari permen karet Yifan meletus. Chanyeol terdiam, hei, tidak buruk juga idenya.

"Bunga? Kenapa aku tidak berpikir itu?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh dan aku jenius, Chanyeol. Kau masih tidak menyadari jarak diantara kita?" tanya Yifan sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir, terima kasih, _Hyung_!"

Bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa murid-murid harus segera memasuki kelas masing-masing. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, bel itu menandakan dimulainya kisah cintanya.

**_twentae_**

Dengan ransel yang tersampir di pundak kanannya, Chanyeol berjalan riang menelusuri jalanan raya yang padat pada pagi hari. Alunan musik dari _headphone_-nya mengiringi langkah kaki panjang pemuda itu selama perjalanan berlangsung. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan lagu ber-_genre_ _hip hop_ yang saat ini tengah mengalun. Matanya terus menatap dan mencari-cari sebuah toko dimana ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan pada Minseok, bunga.

Kemudian ia berhenti. Begitupula dengan alunan musik pada _headphone_-nya.

_Flower Paradise_.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat nama toko minimalis itu. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk, menimbulkan bunyi 'cring' akibat gerakan pintu yang tanpa sengaja mengenai bel. Seorang laki-laki dengan apron kuning yang tengah menyusun pot-pot bunga mendongak, tersenyum lebar begitu menatap Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kim Joonmyeon. Chanyeol membaca _name tag_ pemuda itu sekilas. Dengan canggung, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "aku… aku sedang mencari bunga."

_Lucu, Chanyeol. Ha-ha. Tentu saja kau sedang mencari bunga di toko ini, ini 'kan toko bunga. Sangat tidak lucu jika kau mencari semen di toko bunga. _Chanyeol berpikir dengan sarkastis. Joonmyeon tetap tersenyum ramah, seakan memaklumi kegugupan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, bunga jenis apa yang anda inginkan, Tuan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sejujurnya, a-aku sendiri tidak tahu."

_Yohoo, selamat, kau menjadi manusia terbodoh abad ini, Park Chanyeol!_

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, "kalau boleh kutahu, kau ingin memberikan bunga ini pada siapa, Tuan? Ibumu? Kakakmu? Atau…." Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, "… kekasihmu?" kali ini, ia tersenyum jahil. Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak _saliva_-nya sendiri.

"Ti-Tidak, bukan kekasih… baru calon." Sahutnya malu-malu. Joonmyeon tertawa, tawanya begitu ringan dan lepas, seperti ia tidak mempunyai beban dalam kehidupannya. Dengan cekatan, tangannya mulai memilah-milah beberapa bunga.

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu? Boleh kutanyakan apa perasaanmu padanya selama ini?" Joonmyeon terus mengajukan pertanyaan layaknya reporter.

"Aku… entahlah, aku sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini. Terkadang, sampai rasanya sangat sesak. Aku jadi merasa aneh, ini seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Maksudku, aku jadi sangat cemburuan dan… ah, maaf." Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Chanyeol begitu sadar bahwa ia telah bercerita terlalu banyak. Joonmyeon tertawa kecil dan memberikan _bouquet_ bunga yang-Chanyeol-tidak-tahu-jenisnya yang entah sejak kapan ia buat.

Chanyeol menatap _bouquet_ itu sebentar, "kalau boleh tahu, ini bunga jenis apa?" tanyanya. Joonmyeon menepuk tangannya sekali, "bunga _Tsubaki_. Sangat cocok untukmu dan menggambarkan perasaanmu. Sebaiknya, kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum 'ia' diambil orang lain, Tuan."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mulai panik. Ia membayar _bouquet_ itu dan berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari toko, Joonmyeon kembali tertawa kecil begitu melihat Chanyeol tersandung batu dan mengumpat, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk batu tidak berdosa itu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan!"

**_twentae_**

Chanyeol merasa beban pada pundaknya semakin berat. Seakan-akan tas ransel yang ia bawa saat ini baru saja dimasukan logam dan besi, membuat kaki Chanyeol terasa lemas bahkan untuk sekedar menapak di lantai. Berkali-kali ia menelan s_aliva_-nya gugup. Paru-parunya juga terasa seperti tercekik, namun Chanyeol cukup yakin bahwa ini bukan akibat dari tingkahnya yang berlari membabi buta dari toko bunga menuju sekolah—terima kasih untuk kakinya yang panjang dan kemampuan olahraganya yang tidak buruk.

Beberapa meter dihadapannya, Minseok tengah mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya. Satu lagi murid pindahan Cina—yang lagi-lagi namanya Chanyeol lupakan tapi sepertinya mengandung kata Lu atau sejenis itu—namun kali ini, Chanyeol terlalu gugup hanya untuk sekedar merasakan cemburu. Dan semuanya berhenti begitu Minseok menoleh.

Waktu.

Udara.

Bahkan detak jantung Chanyeol berhenti selama sepersekian detik.

Minseok tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol dan berjalan mendekatinya. Chanyeol sempat berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, entah ia harus segera lari seperti pengecut atau diam disini dan tampak bodoh dihadapan Minseok. Kepanikan Chanyeol terus bertambah seiringnya jam yang terus berdetik. Tak tik tak tik.

"Hai Chanyeol," sapanya. Oke, pilihan menjadi tampak bodoh dihadapan Minseok sudah Chanyeol pilih. "kau mencariku?"

_Tentu saja, aku 'kan sedang mencari pasangan hidup_— "i-iya."

Senyuman Minseok melebar, "benarkah? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol meremas pelan _bouquet_ bunga dibalik punggungnya, kepalan tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan sialnya, ia masih tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik dan detak jantungnya semakin menggila, membuat Minseok menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan kegugupannya.

"I-Ini untukmu," ia menyerahkan _bouquet_ bunga itu kepada Minseok. Chanyeol meringis pelan begitu tangan Minseok tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangannya, oh, betapa inginnya ia mengenggam tangan itu.

"Bunga _Tsubaki_?" Minseok tersenyum sambil menatap _bouquet_ itu.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol, takut jika ternyata Minseok membenci bunga dan akhirnya kisah cinta Chanyeol berakhir bahkan sebelum ia sempat _memulai_nya. Menyedihkan sekali Park Chanyeol. Minseok menggeleng pelan. "tidak, aku suka."

Dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega, ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia tengah menahan nafasnya.

Minseok tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya. "memangnya kau tahu arti dari bunga ini?" tanyanya. Chanyeol terdiam, menggigit bibirnya gugup karena, _sial_, dia buta soal arti dan makna bunga.

"Uhh," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Minseok terkikik pelan, lucu juga melihat adik kelasmu yang terlihat sangat gugup, padahal Chanyeol adalah tipe periang dan bisa dibilang cerewet. Entah kemana perginya sifat-sifat Chanyeol itu begitu Minseok datang.

Minseok tersenyum mengerti.

"Bunga _Tsubaki_, artinya… cinta yang tak tertahankan."

Tuhan, pasti wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapan Minseok saat ini. Dengan mulut ternganga dan pipi yang memerah, harusnya ia menanyakan arti bunga itu terlebih dahulu kepada pemuda tadi! Kini dirinya terlihat dua kali lebih bodoh dihadapan Minseok. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, entah kenapa Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Kau… tidak bermaksud memberiku bunga ini, ya?" tanyanya. Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Aku— Tidak, bukan begitu— Maksudku—" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengabaikan kikikan Minseok yang kembali terdengar. Minseok tersenyum, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol. Kembali, Chanyeol menampakan wajah bodohnya.

_Park Chanyeol akan menerima piala karena telah menjadi manusia terbodoh abad ini._

"Tidak usah mengatakannya, tingkah lakumu dan tatapan matamu sudah berbicara padaku. Dan ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Hal yang terakhir Chanyeol lihat adalah senyuman Minseok yang perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan wajah paniknya. Chanyeol benci melihat wajah panik itu, ia tidak ingin membuat Minseoknya panik. Dan lagi, pingsan ketika dirinya baru saja diterima? Sungguh, Park Chanyeol?

Yifan akan mengatainya habis-habisan begitu ia sadar.

**-END-**

**Jihannie~ (lol aku sok akrab) maaf kalau **_**fluff**_**-nya maksa ._.V**

**Aku ngetik sebagian dari FF ini jam sepuluh malem sampe jam sebelas. Satu jam, coyy, Cuma buat ngetik setengahnya doang. Padahal FF ini nggak lebih dari 2.000-an kata. Heungg, Author macam apa aku ini-_- ***_**facepalm**_** diri sendiri sambil mojok dan ngais-ngais tanah***

**Entahlah, aku juga bingung **_**genre**_**nya **_**humor**_** atau **_**romance**_**, Jihan minta supaya jadi **_**fluff**_** tapi malah somvlak gini akhirnya ;;A;; jangan salahin aku, Jihan, salahin tanganku (?). Lagian aku juga nggak pernah mikir kalau nulis FF (?) Cuma ngikutin alurnya aja, tanganku ngetik semaunya dia hahahahahaha #apaini.**

_**Give me**_** Y **_**give**__**me**_** I **_**give me **_**F **_**give me**_** A **_**give me**_** N~ YIFAN~ kembali somvlak!Kris muncul, betapa kangennya aku menistakan kamu, kak ;;w;; dan tidak, ini bukan berarti aku akan berhenti menistakan Luhan, Kai dan Sehun. Hanya saja aku kangen pada tonggos-ku yang satu ini ;;3;; #plak**

_**Thanks for reading**_**, **_**comment**_**? ;33 **


End file.
